Oh BROTHER!
by Bdaman lover4ever
Summary: Everyone knows that Kamui looks up to Aichi as a brother. But what if both of them see each other differently! More deeper than that. What will the rest of the world think about it? {Aichi x Kamui! Yaoi! Lemons!}
1. Love ride 1

On this Yaoi flow, this came to me in a really weird dream so... Bare with me! :p Aichi x Kamui! Yaoi! Lime!

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight Vanguard!

* * *

><p>"Nee,.. Ahahaa...mmmm...yes, yes right there Aichi-Kun!" Kamui moaned in pleasure as his lover licked and nibbled at his bare chest.<p>

"What did I tell you about that?" Aichi hissed biting down on Kamui's right nipple harshly.

"Ggggg...aaaaahhh! I...I...I mean..." Kamui couldn't stop it his body his senses everything was in the zone. His heart always raced with excitement, each time Aichi got uncontrollably horny. Aichi's shirt was off and tan skin was covered in sweat and lust. As he continued to harass Kamui's nipples both nice and hard and sucked mercilessly.

"I said, what is my name?" Aichi demanded as he licked straight up Kamui's neck, as he finally looked the younger boy in the eye face to face. As Aichi led the other on by rubbing both their hard bone lengths together.

Kamui's face flushed in blush and wanting as Aichi grinded their errections together.

_How? How did all this even start? What made Aichi like this? So superior and dominant now, so controlling. More importantly, why did he let Aichi do this to him? Was it love? Aichi had never once said a thing about it being that. The words, "I love you Kumui." Never crossed his lips. Yet they never really had to. I don't really care if they ever even do. Because the word "love" was too great for this situation. It's more like a neutral relationship, no gain, no loose, just simple pleasure of a one night stand. Or sometimes one 30 minute stand, or an hour. Lately, with Kai gone Aichi became more homo than ever. I really can't answer for myself, why I let Aichi do these things to me. I like them! I like what he does, the kisses the love_ marks. Kamui thought as he looked into Aichi's magnetizing blue eyes.

"You...you... Your my big brother!" Kamui shouted out as he felt like he was about to burst at any moment.

"Good boy." Aichi said as he dove in for a deep sweet lushish kiss with Kamui shoving his tongue into the others boy hot wet cavern, exploring it to no end, wanting to taste more of Kamui. So he pushed the shorter boy up against the wall more, forcing his tongue as deep as it could into Kamui who squirmed underneath him trying to get air. Which was nearly impossible because the closet was so small, with barely enough space for the 2 of them. Aichi didn't stop though, he was determined to lick it, lick Kamui's back throat.

"Hmmmmmm!" Kamui begged as his face began to turn red, running out of air, as Aichi kept making out with him.

Aichi finally pulled away, a bit disappointed he didn't reach the younger boy's throat, but then he smirked he knew what would.

Aichi reached for Kamui's rock hard area in his pants, causing Kamui to let out a longing full groan, "I'm gonna burst Big bro!"

"Sssssshhhhhhh, don't worry I'm a good big brother aren't I? I'll take care of you."Aichi cooed into Kamui's ear as he unzipped the shorter one's pants, then pulled down his boxers.

Kamui was glad to finally have hislast articles of clothing removed, leaving him in front of Aichi in full glory.

" eh...your leaking like crazy Kamui-Kun. Enjoying our little break too much?" Aichi asked as he had began to gently stroke Kamui's balls.

"YYYYyyyy... You... They...hear!" Kamui croaked out, as waves of pleasure washed over him.

Aichi grinned, "Why? Are you shy of them?" He taunted moving his hand more quickly.

"No...no! It's it's... Gahhhh!Bro I'm coming!" Kamui shouted as his white sticky fluid seed shot out and covered Aichi's hand.

"That was fast." Aichi said raising an eye brow, for he knew that Kamui could last much longer.

Kamui didn't respond for his body now not only sweaty but had cum on his thighs was very sticky, and that release had felt ssssssooooooooooo good he thought as he panted for air.

Right at that moment Aichi commanded, "knees."

Kamui didn't hesitate to comply with his Seme's neededs. As he quickly dropped to his knees only to be met with Aichi's eyes blazing down at him hungrily, as he unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxers.

"We gonna try something new Kamui, this time around unlike last Wednesday, your gonna blow job me OK? Remember how I did it?" Aichi asked as he shoved his big fat swoll cock in Kamui's face.

"Yes brother." Kamui said looking up at Aichi innocently.

Aichi nodded his head and Kamui went to work on pleasing his lover. He first licked ever so slowly up Aichi's length, causing an moan of pleasure from the blue haired boy above. So Kamui kept doing it 3 times then he dangerously licked the tip, which was kinda salty, as an eager Aichi kept shifting around.

Then lastly Kamui wrapped his warm wet mouth around Aichi's manhood and began to bob back and forth his head. Aichi moaned and grabbed a fistful of Kamui's hair then tried to shove himself deeper into Kamui. Who gagged as Aichi was forcing Kamui to deep throat him.

"Aaakkkk!" Kamui's voice made muffled sounds with his mouth fUll of Dick, as it touched the back of his throat, while his wet tongue twisted and kicked around it, while it was so deep in Kamui's mouth.

"Oh yes,... Kamui your sooooooo gooooooooooooooood at this." Aichi purred as he shoved himself more into him.

Kamui was panic stricken, he couldn't possibly take in Aichi's massive cock in his mouth. Or could he, _people do say I have a big mouth._

"Kamui! " Aichi cried out suddenly as he releases his seed into Kamui's mouth with gets overfilled and leaks out onto his chin.

"Haaaaa... Much better." Aichi said taking his cock out of Kamui, only to see Kumuilooking up at Aichi with confused unknowing eyes. "Swallow." Aichi commanded.

Kamui did he swallowed all of Aichi's organism in 3 gulps, the saky substance tasted bitter sweet, almost like their relationship.

"Kamui-kun." Aichi said hugging him as he got off the floor, "Great job today love."

Kamui blushed as he always did when Aichi used such adjectives ad substitution for his name.

Aichi kissed Kamui's forehead and smiled, "I have to get home soon though, my mom's boyfriend is coming over for dinner." He stated as he began to get dressed.

"Have fun!" Kamui said smiling as he began to get dressed as well.

"Fun? Fun?Didn't you and I do that already?" Aichi asked playfully.

Kamui blushed even more, "you know! The other kind!"

"No... I only have fun we we're alone like this.. All those other times... Pffff!," Aichi responded as he pecked Kamui on the lips.

"Aichi!" Kamui grumbled with embarrassment.

"Eheheee... Sorry your just so cute!" Aichi laughed pointing at Kamui as they exited the closet a few minutes later.,

Kamui's face flashed bright pink at those words, "later big bro!" He cried out as Aichi walked out of card capital.

"Wow... So where were you guys?" Miwa asked as he looked up at Kumui from behind a deck of cards deviously.

Kamui raised his eye brow, "why do you care?"

"Because you and Aichi have been disappearing into thin air it seems lately." Miwa comments.

"Oh... Well, it's none of your concern!" Kamui snaps as he sits down in front of Miwa.

Miwa stares at him confused for a second then laughs, "let me guess, it's an inside brother thing huh?"

Kamui nods his head. "It is."

Miwa smirks, "i knew it! Well, since your here... How bout a cardfight?"

"Sure!"Kamui exclaims, "Winner buys loser lunch!"

Both shakehands on it, "DEAL!"

* * *

><p>Well yes my dreams are midly disturbingly crazy... GET OVER IT! Anyhow yes I was disappointed that there was no Aichi x Kamui fictions. I think this is one of the 1st! Yay! Well feed back is always welcome, please tell me how to improve or if I should update this story!<p>

Thanks for reading! ~Mel


	2. Love ride 2

Kamui walked into card capital a bit late that day, as he opened the front door he shivered. For the cold crispy winter and had a whirled around him. With the snow flurries getting stuck in his hair, and icicles starting to form on his nose, he sure was a sight go see upon entry. Faces turned and stared as he entered.

"Hey Kamui!" Shin said grinning happily, only to be met with a puzzled look by Misaki.

"Why are you so happy?" She asked looking at Shin.

"Oh...oh nothing!" He said to Her, nervously. "It's just that, Emi was looking for him earlier."

"EMI!" Kamui screamed out in shock.

"Yeah, she was saying something about a battle with you."

" Emi wants to battle me?"

"Yup."

Kamui's eyes light up, "WELL THEN! I'M NOT GONNA KEEP HER WAITING! WHERE IS SHE?" He asked looking up, down and all around, "DID SHE LEAVE? IS SHE HIDING? WERE YOU LYING!?" He demanded glaring at Shin.

Miksaki sighed, "she's probably in the back with the others."

"What are they doing back there?" Kamui asked as he started taking his heavy winter coat and scarf off.

"Morikawa brought hot chocolate for everyone. " she stated.

"Morikawa? That's strange... But! Hot chocolate is hot chocolate! Come on Misaki let's go get some!" Kamui exclaimed excitedly.

"Ummmm... I don't think so.." She said picking up her book.

"No! insist! You go on break." Shin said to her, which Misaki ignored the comment and kept reading. "OK! OK! Break with pay." He said.

Misaki put her book down slowly and stood up.

"Ahahaa! Yes!" Kamui said grinning to himself as they walked back.

When they entered the snug, little room there was a fire place with a small fire lit. A sofa, a love seat, lounge chair, and a snuggling chair surrounding the fire place. Sitting in each was a teen.

"Misaki!glad you came to finally join us!" Miwa said smiling as they walked in, and handed each one of them a mug.

"Yeah...yeah..." She mumbled taking a seat on the sofa next to Izaki. Only to get a little bit disappointed face by Miwa, that she didn't sit next to him in the love seat.

"Kamui!" Eiji said waving to him along with Reiji and Emi.

"Sup guy!" Kamui said smiling as he took his coco and was about to go sit with them, right when his eyes crossed on Aichi. Aichi was talking to Morikawa innocently enough. But Kamui say other wise.

_body language... _He thought startng at Aichi's open legs. _He wants me to sit with him, right in front of him... Right on top of his... _Kamui's face flushed in blush as that filled his head.

"Hey! Kamui-Kun!" Aichi said smiling at him, turning his attention away from his own conversation for a second. Almost as if saying it would get the signal/ sign over to him more.

"H-H-Hi! Big bro." Kamui said nervously as he blushed and went to go sit with Aichi right in between his legs, on the snuggle seat.

Reiji and Emi looked at him a bit strange, before Emi said, "you don't have to sit like that Kamui, you can sit next to me."

_sit... Next to Emi? Emi's gonna let me sit next to her! _Kamui thought happily, only to stopped by Emi saying, "I mean Aichi maybe a little uncomfortable, with you all over him like that."

_of course, _He thought sighing. _only because, Aichi would be uncomfortable... At this position. _

Kamui looked up at Aichi, who might not have been paying attention to the boy in his lap, but his body sure was. Kamui felt Aichi's member harden as his ass pressed against it. Even though they were both wearing clothes, He liked the friction.

"Its fine Emi, I'm gonna try and make us both comfortable." Kamui said And he deliberately began to shift around causing his ass to grind into Aichi's hardened clothed member.

"Ahhhhh..." Aichi groaned lowly just above a whisper as his eyes suddenly dashed around making sure nobody caught that. Lucky for Him, no one was listening and Morikawa just looked at him confused along with Emi.

Kamui smirked, and leaned his head back on Aichi's chest, "I think we're both comfortable now, right big brother." He asked looking up at Aichi and snuggling into him.

"Hmmmm..." Aichi said closing his eyes in pleasure, just longing for Kamui to continue.

"Are, are you sure? Aichi?" Emi asked him.

"y..yep." Aichi said peaking open one eye, giving Kamui a _what the heck are you doing look._

Kamui didn't respond, but once everyone turned their attention away from them, he playfully licked the base of Aichi's neck. Aichi shivered as Kamui's cold tongue touched his skin.

"Tell me what you want." Aichi whispered quietly only in Kamui's ear so that only he could hear him, his breath tickling it.

"Hmmmm... Brother.." Kamui hummed as Aichi began to suck at the top of his ear. "I want to know, just how jealous you are, that I like Emi."

Aichi bit down on the top of Kamui's ear harshly causing the shorter boy to gasp out in pain, "VERY." Aichi grumbled.

Kamui whimpered, he knew talking about Emi around Aichi was dangerous, but the relationship him and Aichi had, was no strings attached. "But Aichi, like you more." He said as he began to draw saliva hearts on Aichi's neck with his tongue.

"Mmmmmm... I know you do, Bebe." Aichi said pressing his clothed hard into Kamui's ass, "I just want to be liked more."

"Oooooooooooooo..." Kamui groaned, at the force being applied so close to his hole. "Aichi I can't... I'm not ready."

Aichi didn't stop but just response in, "when will you be?"

"Once I know, that I'm not a filler for Kai." Kamui muttered softly were even Aichi could barely hear.

Aichi just sighed and put his hands around Kamui's hips and gave them a squeeze, "Your beautiful, love."

Kamui sighed, and bit down on Aichi's neck and began sucking, leaving a very noticeable hicky. _this is for, not giving me the words I wanted to hear, this is for, putting Kai over me._

Aichi groaned lowly, he felt his pulsing member grow bigger due to this, he didn't mind Kamui marking him. Cos the fact that if Kamui took his turtle neck off, his neck would be covered in them.

_Kamui... Kamui is mine. Mine and mine alone. _Aichi told himself mentally.

"So who's up for it?" Miwa announced standing up and smirking.

"I am! Come on Kamui, you and Me!" Emi said grinning as she stood up.

"Huh?" Kamui asked confused as he stopped toying with Aichi. Who growled at Miwa and Emi looking at them harshly.

"Cardfight!" Emi said excitedly as she blushed looking at Kamui.

"I..." Kamui began before he suddenly felt himself being lifted off his feet, "Aichi!" He yelled shocked.

Aichi didn't reply but just stood up and carried Kamui out bridal style in front of everyone and exited card capital his mind burning with anger and jealously.

"NADA! Aichi! What's the big idea, I didn't even get to finish me dr-" Aichi cut Kamui off angrily, "Don't talk to her anymore."

"Who?" The spiky black hair boy questioned.

"My sister."

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME THAT!"

"Yes, I can. AND YOU BETTER LISTEN!"

"Why should I?!" Kamui demands glaring at Aichi.

Aichi only chuckles and says, "do you really want me to answer that."

Kamui grows silent, and Aichi can't help be satisfied with this victory.

"Now, which house do you think is better to finish this? Mine or yours?" Achi asked seductively in Kamui's ear.

Kamui groaned, _it's gonna be another long night..._

* * *

><p><strong>yeah! Another chapter finished, thanks for the follow and favorites people. That really made me all excited! :D <strong>

**Reviews would really make my day! But thanks for reading! ~Mel**


End file.
